Love or Hunger?
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: well, (according to me it has a shitty plotline, not too exciting) basically the story is about ciel becoming a demon. plus i was testing the theory of grandpa undertaker and twinciel so it has a few OCs as they also visit seb's family in hell. this is supposed to be T but it has a few wordings hence why its M to b safe. right, malexmale sebaciel not explicit yaoi, but its there
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so, typically I own no one - everyone is Yana-sensei's - except the plot of the fic, and consodering the manga's events, this might be kinda a bad fic, since we will moat probably have (SPOILER ALERT!) ciel's twin who murdered agni, judging by the reactions and all.**

 **Anyway i had this idea in my head since the twin theory, so i decided to write it and post it (despite it being a tud bit late) and so, hope you enjoy?**

 **(and as usual i'll update every 2-3 day at most, and everyday at the least)**

 **Oh ans sorry for any mistake you might notice.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Their life had been pretty peaceful in it's eccentric way. They had been solving misteries for the queen, revealing different underground and illegal criminals, occasionally fought grim reapers or other deamons etc, etc. That is, untill they were nearing Ciel's 17th birthday. By that time Sebastian's mouth had started watering everytime he saw his Bocchan. The boy grew up (not physically - he barely grew three inches in the four years, and he remained scrawny as ever) to be a shrewd and extremely handsome young man, with a dazzling smile to throw at the feet of other nobles, making them - and unconsciously Sebastian - swoon over him. It was mid november when suddenly Ciel's health became increasingly weakened. He started having coughing attacks more and more frequently and on occasions he could barely breathe. He had inexplicable chest aches and suddenly lost more weight, despite him eating more.

"Bocchan, I suggest we call a doctor," Sebastian said with a worried glance as he brought in a tray of scones and Earl Grey. His master was currently fighting with a coughing fit, shaking his head vigorously while trying not to choke. His pale hands covered his mouth as his body shook with the coughs. Sebastian tried to soothe the fit by rubbing gentle circles in Ciel's back, and after a minute or so the coughs subsidized. Though - Sebastian noted with horror - the earl's hand was covered with blood.

"Sebastian, give me a cup of water!" Ciel wheezed out panting.

"Young master, the blood on your hand is proof of your quickly deteriorating health. Please do let me call a doctor," the butler insisted as he handed the cup of lukewarm water to the teen.

"I don't wish to consult a doctor," Ciel said obstinately after chugging up the water in one gulp. They had been down this road for the upteenth time during this week and Sebastian was really getting sick of it.

"Listen up, Bocchan," the demon growled gripping the teen's chin. His eyes glowed red as anger ran through his veins, though Ciel seemed unfazed and unafraid. "I am absolutely not going to let my meal whither away due to some foolish mortal disease. Not when this will probably be my best meal in millenias and I have been cooking it for nearly seven years now."

"Fine!" Ciel huffed after a few seconds, rolling his eyes. "Go ahead, call the doctor."

"Thank you," Sebastian beamed with a happy smile. He left the scones and the tea there and proceeded to call one of London's best doctors, Mr. Kingham. The next day the doctor arrived with his assistant, McCaughry. The doctor was a middle aged man with a bit of a tummy while the assistant was a younger, ginger haired and freckled, typical Scottish man.

"So where is our sickly earl, eh?" The doctor asked with a friendly smile as he entered. His and his assistant's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the deamon, but played cool.

"The young master is currently in his study, sir." The butler took off Mr. Kingham's and McCaughry's coat and hung them up. Sniffing the air, he realised one thing. The guests were not humans. They were grim reapers. He growled inwardly as he despised grim reapers and tried to display a convincing façade of respect in order to avoide a brawl for the sake of his master. "Please follow me, I shall lead the way," Sebastian said bowing. He lead the way up the stairs to Ciel's study where said boy was busy coughing up blood and choking on it.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian rushed to his aid as he opened the door and the doctor immediately prepared a shot - under Sebastian's scrutinizing gaze - to soothe the asthma attack. In a few minutes Ciel's coughs toned down to heavy wheasing.

"Young earl, you must take care," the doctor chided as he wiped off the blood that was trickling down the teen's chin. He asked for the earls symptoms, and his face got more and more grim as he listened to them. "This might not be a simple asthma."

"Then what could it be?" The earl asked with an unsettled look. The doctor and his assistant took a blood sample and listened to Ciel's breathing with a sthetoscope, which strangely, was by far more modern than the ones in the Victorian years.

"I have a nagging suspicion that this might be," the doctor sighed, "lung cancer. Though we will check your blood to be sure." As if on cue McCaughry took the small vial that contained Ciel's blood and placed it in a small cube shaped machine that had a screen which showed DNA calculations and the processing of the quantity and quality of different components of the blood.

"What?" Ciel and Sebastian blinked, digesting the new information. "Lung cancer? How can you know for sure? And what's that strange cube? I've never seen anything like that before."

"My boy, grim reapers never make mistakes when it comes to human illnesses," Mr Kingham declared sadly, confirming what Sebastian already suspected: they were grim reapers. "And we shinigamis are by far more modern than you humans. And this cube calculates the components of the blood and determines the deseas."

"I see," Ciel sighed, not even surprised by the fact that they were shinigamis. "And here I thought I was done with grim reapers," the earl muttered groaning. Sebastian sighed as if he too, was up till the neck with shinigamis.

"My boy, you will never be done with grim reapers as you have grim reaper ancestry," Mr. Kingham announced. "I'm surprised your demon butler never realised this."

"Excuse me?!" Ciel and Sebastian exclaimed with a surprised face, and well, Sebastian's demon identity was busted. Plus he wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Ciel - his delicious meal - apparently had shinigami ancestry.

"But hey, grim reapers aren't bad," McCaughry said with a cheerful smile. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look, that clearly stated the opposite. "Such as not all demons are bad either."

"If we don't count Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff and William T Spears, then maybe," Ciel grumbled, deliberately leaving Undertaker out. The doctor and his assistant shared a knowing look as if they knew these people. Most probably they did.

"How do you know for sure that the young master has grim reaper ancestors?" Sebastian inquired, looking suspiciously at the two guests.

"And more importantly, who is my ancestor?" Ciel added.

"I have no idea who he is - I mean I forgot the name -, but I know for sure that you have shinigami ancestors or at least one, because I saw your family tree recording in the big Shinigami Library," the doctor declared clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid it actually is lung cancer," McCaughry suddenly interjected with a grim tone, before Ciel or Sebastian could retort to Mr. Kingham's declaration and obvious lie of not knowing the ancestor's name. He showed the small cube shaped machine that had finished it's calculations and had 'Lung cancer: small-cell lung carcinoma' written on it's screen.

"... How much time do I have left?" Ciel asked, though by the end of the question another coughing attack raked through his body, making him spasm and shake. And again blood was smeared on the boy's hands and chin, leaving a bitter, copperish taste behind in his mouth.

"Two weeks at most," McCaughry said with a sad face after Ciel had stopped coughing his lungs out.

"Isn't there any demon or shinigami spell to cure me?" Ciel asked. Don't get him wrong. He wasn't afraid to die, he just wanted to spend more time with Sebastian. He had grown fond of the demon no matter how embarrassing that sounds. Well 'fond' is an understatement to describe his strong emotional, physical and sexual attraction he felt towards the demon. He was ready to give up his life, but not Sebastian.

"Unfortunately none that I know," Mr. Kingham said.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I see. Thank you for your visit, now you can leave. I wish you a safe trip back home. Sebastian, escort them out." The demon nodded and accompanied the two shinigamis to the entrance once they packed up. Miraculously a carrige was already waiting to bring the two doctor's away. Sebastian bid them goodbye with a pleasant face, though when they were out of sight his facade fell and frustration ran through his body. He felt a sudden tingling on his hand, where his mark was and knew he had been given an order, but he didn't know what it consisted of, so he teleported into Ciel's study where the boy was doing paperwork between occasional coughing fits.

"Sebastian, I think it is time for you to devour me." Ciel looked the demon in the eye and untied his eyepatch.

"What was the order you gave me two seconds ago?" The tall man asked kneeling in front of the boy.

"Oh it was just an order I wish I hadn't thought of in the spur of the moment... A joke," Ciel shrugged as if nothing happened and Sebastian was sure something happened.

"You know you can't take back an order, so whatever it is I have to adhere to it," Sebastian said meaningfully. "Even if you think the order but don't say it out loud I'm bound to it."

"I know. That's why I wish I had never said it..."

"Bocchan-"

"Sebastian, I'm nearing the end of my human life. So devour me. I hope the cancer I have won't give me a bad taste," Ciel said bitterly. Sebastian took in a deep breath and stepped closer. Something was off though. As he made a move towards Ciel's lips to suck out his soul, two things happened. His muscles froze, and he stood motionless, barely an inch between his and Ciel's lips. The other thing that happened was that Sebastian heard the unspoken order in his mind. 'This is an order. Be my butler and servant forever.' Now he understood why he couldn't move to eat Ciel's soul. It seemed like a perfect way to tease him. To see the food, he oh so painstaikingly cooked, for an eternity, not to be devoured. Though he didn't get why Ciel wanted to take it back. Eitherway, anger seeped into his being as he stood up and glared coldly at the boy.

"You little brat! I admit you are ingenious, but eitherway an annoying little brat!" The demon growled, his eyes turning red, skin becoming ebony black. "I'm bound to you for an eternity! Is that how you thank my services?! Is that how you want to embarrass me in Hell?! By serving a small little mortal and by starving me, for I am unable to form another contract, so I can't eat souls?!" He was roaring by the end of his speach, his body full black, eyes shining rubies, claws long and wings. Black beautiful wings and beautiful black feathers - though Ciel was a bit troubled at seeing the stiletto boots Sebastian was wearing. Said demon just got even angrier when Ciel's face held no other emotion, just a flicker of regret.

"I won't make your life boring. So don't worry about that." The boy turned his gaze out of the window.

"I really, really hope you won't!" Sebastian growled grabbing Ciel's chin hardly. His claws dug in the boy's porcelain delicate skin drawing blood, making Sebastian once again fascinated by the fact how delicate humans were.

"I wont. But for now, I want you to find a way to cure me. And sneak into the Shinigami Library and find out who my grim reaper ancestor was or is," Ciel ordered. Sebastian grumbled but turned back into human form anyway and went towards the door. Once he was there, he looked back and spoke angrily.

"Just so you know, young master," he spat, "today no sweets for you!" And he snapped the door shut in Ciel's stunned and hurt face. Then he poked his head in and corrected himself. "No sweets and sweet pastries or sweet bakeries for a whole month! And you will be having veggies as a dessert!" And snapped the door shut again, leaving to do the job his master assigned him.

"W-why...?" Ciel burried his face into his hands to stiffle a few pained sobs. "V-veggies... No, he - he promised me a chocolate geteau today..."


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah, as i mentioned in my other story i'm currently posting (titled Miraculously Well, Miraculous!) Stuff came up so i couldn't post.**

 **Anyway sorry for the delay and this goes for all the chaps: i don't own anyone and sorry for any mistake!**

Chapter 2

"That insufferable little brat!" Sebastian grumbled as he stomped his way through London's streets. "Making me his servant forever! I'm an increadibly powerful demon and I can't believe a snotty brat like him made me his servant for eternity!" The demon fumed as discreetly as possible, raging on the inside, though he still got a few awkward looks from passerbies. Once he reached a secluded allyway, he made sure no one was around and opened a portal into the confines of the shinigami's dimenson. Once he succesfully infiltrated the capital city, barely able to avoid commotion, he sneaked in the Shinigami Library, only to find William and Grell loitering between the bookshelves. Cursing inwardly, he masked his scent even more with the air of the library and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Grell. I have asked you to help me out in order to find Earl Phantomhive's family records. Do absolutely not fool around," the brown haired grim reaper commanded sharply. His pruner shaped death scythe clipped Grell's vest, who was busy prancing around the great Adrian Crevan's statue, and pulled Grell beside him. Sebastian's ears perked up at the name 'Phantomhive'. He creeped closer, in order to hear and see better.

"But Will~, this is so boring~," the gingerhaired gender fluid reaper whined. "Let's do something more fun, ne~?" He suggested with a sultry smile, wriggling his hips and posterior against William's. Sebastian, disgusted, made a mental note to avoid them, especially Grell at all costs even in the future.

"There will be no fun in the bed if we don't find Ciel Phantomhive's family record and reap his soul according to the instructions in there, before that demon lays a finger on him!" William declared sternly. Sebastian gagged at the thought of Will's and Grell's 'fun in the bed'. Though his primary thoughts revolved around the fact that William and Grell were set out to reap his bocchan's soul. He could by no means let that happen. Selfish anger bubbled up in him, making him really yandere and wanting to kill the two grim reapers just for speaking Ciel's name.

"So mean," Grell pouted. He nonetheless started looking for the family records through the shelves. Peeking out, Sebastian was surprised Grell and Will hadn't noticed him, or the Phantomhive family record on the shelf just above their heads. He decided to use a good ol' trick. He silently took one of the scrolls from the shelf he was hiding behind and threw it towards a general direction in the far end of the library. Once the scroll landed, a bigger thump and a smaller commotion like falling scrolls and books could be heard.

"What was that?" Grell asked curiously.

"Come." William cautiously went towards the direction of the niose, dragging Grell with him. Once they were out of sight, Sebastian quickly but silently dashed out and grabbed the scroll containing Ciel's family records. He just about exited the library in the nick of the time. A split second later and he would've been caught. Masking his scent he continued his sneaking quest through the Shinigami headquarters, again barely avoiding being caught. He hastily opened a portal at the same place he entered, and escaped through it, landing back in London in the secluded allyway. One job done. Sighing relieved he calmly strolled to a nearby park and opened the scroll. What he saw there surprised him, needless to say. Ciel was the grandson of Adrian Crevan, the legendary grim reaper, whose statue was in the Shinigami Library, from the paternal side. His father, Vincent was the grim reaper's son. According to the scroll, Ciel was supposed to die in four days due to choking in one of his lung cancer induced cough attacks.

"Now, look at this. Really interesting," he murmured noticing one strange detail on the scroll. He'd have to investigate later on that, because he supposed not even Ciel knew about it. As he pondered on how to further investigate the matter, a ginger striped kitten crawled over, mewing desperately. Sebastian gasped blushing and gingerly raised the kitten in his arms, which in turn started licking his face and his lips especially. "What a sweet greeting~" Sebastian sighed contentedly stroking the cat's fur when it started mewling again. "You're hungry, aren't you, my sweetheart?" The kitten mewled as if saying yes. The demon chuckled, and exited the park with the cat to buy her some tuna. Once he did, he watched the kitten eat and gave her a kiss, sheding a tear. "I will have to leave your rejoicing and sweet company my dear," he said standing up. The kitten mewled him her goodbies and continued eating, oblivious to Sebastian's pain. Sighing, he ran back to the manor with superspeed and scared the hell out of Ciel by suddenly popping up in front of him.

"Good grief Sebastian!" Ciel yelped, the sentence ending in a smaller coughing fit that fortunately passed away quickly.

"I apologise for scaring you, young master." Sebastian bowed, a slight smirk on his face and handed the scroll to Ciel.

"You're not sorry at all. And scaring me was an understatement. I was daydreaming about plotting my revenge against you when you suddenly spurt out of nothing and make me have a heart attack!" Ciel declared making Sebastian chuckle. As Ciel made a move to take the scroll a sharp pain in his chest sent him to his knees - the demon caught him and seated him in his lap -, and making him wheeze miserably. The wheezes turned into coughs and Sebastian kept rubbing the boy's back and gave him a cup of warm water - that magically appeared in his hand. After Ciel drank it, he whiped off the blood of his small chin and handed him the scroll. The boy stood up and sat at his desk, opening the scroll. Sebastian watched Ciel's face go blank as he read his family records. Ah, the little detail had struck him deep, Sebastian thought.

"Do we know who exactly Adrian Crevan is?" The earl finally asked.

"No, my lord. What we do know is that he was - is - a legend between the grim reapers. He reaped a lot of famous people's souls, like Marie Antoanette, Robin Hood... But he deserted a hundred years ago, he is still allive for all we know. I have never met him," the demon said thinking, "though I wish I had."

"Whatever. And have you found a cure for me? I'm supposed to die in four days." Ciel asked curiously. He tried to keep his thoughts off that ominous little detail from his family record that kept nagging the back of his mind like an annoying little itch you can't quite reach.

"As for that, my lord, there are two possible options." Sebastian paused for a slight dramatic effect.

"And those would be?" Ciel inquired annoyed, raising a brow.

"One, you become a demon. Two, you become a shiny blob of white stuff called ghost, being able to roam in the manor forever and haunting the creepy creeps put of the creepy creeps that live in this creepy manor," Sebastian joked with a pleasant smile.

"And I suppose you would be one of those creepy creeps living in this creepy manor, right?" Ciel asked pointedly with a glare.

"Certainly my lord. Or - a sudden idea, you could become an angel!" - 'And free me from serving you eternally,' he silently thought.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's sharp voice cut through the air. "He might have become an angel, but it's only right I become a demon."

"But my lord,the two races are enimies," the butler noted with a frown. "How will your love cope with it?"

"That means nothing to us, nor to our love." Ciel looked out of the window then sighed. He would open up just for this one time. "We were always polar opposites yet the same. We loved each other unconditionally despite the fact that we were each other's opposites. If I become an angel, our dynamism will dissolv and our relationship won't work. I won't complete him and he won't complete me. We would be empty. We won't be complementars anymore and that would kill us." Ciel looked at Sebastian and leaned on his elbows. "If you check, angels and demons aren't that different either. They are opposites yet the same. They keep each other moving. They are complementars. Like the Sun and the Moon. It's as simple as that."

"I see," the butler finally said, frantically searching how to convince his master otherwise, only to come up with no solutions. "So you wish to become a demon."

"Yes, I do. I don't want to die for his sake, now that I know he is alive as an angel. It was bad enough I thought him dead and that I saw him dead," the teen said with a shudder, remembering the painful memory. "He doesn't need to see me actually dead," Ciel sighed and Sebastian inwardly cursed. There goes his eternal freedom. Then Ciel promptly looked up with a devilish smirk and asked, "When do you plan on turning me into a demon, Sebastian?"

"I am very embarrassed and flattered to say, but I have absolutely no idea." The demon stood tall and loomed over Ciel. "But we can maybe do it now, that is if you don't have anything else to do."

"Oh, I'm sure I have a faithful servant who might do my annoyingly tedious paperwork while I'm transforming into a demon," Ciel smirked knowingly. "So we can do it now."

"Oh, I wouldn't be that sure since I know no such servant who would be free to actually do it," Sebastian smiled with a tickmark as a vein popped in his head. "In fact, young master, you forgot that I have the laundry to do, I need to repaire the damage Bard did in the kitchen, I need to replant the plants Finny destroyed and I need to clean up the bathroom and the living area and dining hall and the library due to Mey Rin's clumsiness. Oh and did I forget to mention the grocery shopping you commanded me to do the other day for the charity dinner you organised for homeless kids in two days? I even need to cook for the event."

"And here I thought I had one hell of a demon butler," Ciel sighed with a fake sorry smile, making another vein pop in Sebastian's head and another hair turn gray - rethorically speaking.

"On second thought, I might be able to squeeze in a bit of a time for your paperwork. That is - only if you are knocked out cold due to the transformation," the demon gritted out with a forced smile. Ciel snorted then laughed.

"Now please turn me into a demon." Sebastian sighed composing himslef.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and lurched forward with a feral grin and glowing eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**so, hope ypu enjoyed it until now ^^**

 **(Btw pls review :))**

Chapter 3

As Sebastian lurched forward, darkness spread in the room, and Ciel found himself in the middle of a pentagram, exposed and naked. How his clothes disappeared he had no idea, but he would hold Sebastian's perverse mind responsible for it.

"You damned cat-obsessed perv. Why am I naked?" Ciel asked demandingly.

"It's not like I haven't seen you. I bathe you and thus touch you every day," Sebastian smirked. Yep, Ciel was 100% sure demon's perverted mind was responsible for the disappearance of his clothes. Despite Sebastian being right, Ciel just once, wished for the protection of the clothes as he shivered, his skin becoming spotted with goosebumps due to the cold air. The glowing white drawing of the pentagram emmitted a fiery heat that contrasted with the icy cold of the ebony marble floor. In the centre of the pentagram was Sebastian's sign, the one Ciel knew really well as it was deeply engraved in his eyes and his memory. Sebastian towered in front of him, his dilated pupilled eyes glowing like ruby red lazers. He smirked, baring his perfectly fine and white rows of fangs that sharply differed from his black body.

"So, Ciel Phantomhive," the demon started, his voice booming, "are you ready to start the process of becoming a demon? I warn you, it is very painful."

"Let's just get over it, shan't we," Ciel said nonchalantly.

"But there is a high risk of dying," Sebastian warned with mock worry.

"Sebastian!"

"Fine!" The demon grumbled. "Well then... Let's begin!" Sebastian made pitch-black tendrils of smoke from his body crawl over Ciel and form into chains, capturing him and binding him, wrapping around his body. The ends of the chains, that were by Sebastian's feet had little mouth-like openings with small fangs and toungue-like tendrils. Ciel curiously jingled the chains but had to stiffle a yelp at the burning-hot sensation it caused. Spikes sprouted out of the solidified smoke chains, cutting through Ciel's flesh, the biggest spike cutting in, over his heart, nearly reaching the beating muscle, though not quite, entrapping his scoul through a demonic spell, so he wouldn't be able to die. The boy's pained shrieks, pants and moans echoed in the room as his red blood flowed out and picked up the form of Sebastian's signo. His body grew more and more pale as the ruby red liquid flowed out. The demon's smirk widened into a feral grin as pain etched itself on the boy's face.

"You know, we could always stop and make you an angel," Sebastian advised with mock empathy.

"You cat-obsessed moron! I told you I can't become one!" Ciel seethed through gritted teeth.

"Then a shiny blob of whi-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Tch, fine, fine I got it. No angel, no ghost, but demon and there goes my chance of eternal freedom - hey, that rhymes!"

"Quit it, you dolt and continue alredy!"

"Fine, just calm down, bocchan." Ciel gave him a pained albeit promising death-glare. "But are you sure he would be fine with it?"

"SEBASTIAN, I AM! JUST GET THE BLOODY HELL ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

"No need to yell." Rolling his eyes Sebastian cut his wrist with one of his claws and fed his deep purple blood to the chains which pumped the liquid right into Ciel's punctured body. As the lilac blood entered the human body, Ciel roared out in pain, smoke sizzling out of each wound. Most of the blood went towards the biggest spike that was over his heart. Sebastian unconsciously licked his lips and was fascinated by how Ciel's wyry muscles convulsed at the pain, which was a perfect show of display of the boy's toned, but thin body. He thought it fascinating and delicious - and he had to stop that trail of thought that instant, or else he was doomed with a boner through the whole process. And that would be bad. Really bad. And we don't want that. As the purple blood entered Ciel's body, it converted his soul and his essence, creating a new demon from the human, a new immortal from a mortal. Ciel fell unconscious and life slowly ebbed out of him. For a split second Sebastian thought the process backfired and Ciel had actually died, but the boy's body convulsed spasmed as his heart started beating again, making purple -nearly black, inhuman blood flow through his veins. Sighing relieved, Sebastian retracted the spikes and the chains. The signo under Ciel's still unconscious, though moving body changed, forming Ciel's personal signo: a modified version of Sebastian's signo; a hexagram star in a circle. In the middle of the star Sebastian was surprised to see the inicials 'CP' written in angelic runes, creating one powerful symbol and under it were the equivalents of the letters in demonic runes as an explanation. In each branch of the hexagram was a rune with it's names which Sebastian's signo contained. All this was in the spiky rimmed circle that contoured Sebastian's sign too. As the sign shaped itself, it started glowing in white blue, just like the pentagram, in tandem with Ciel's - now demonic - lifeforce returning, making his wounds heal as the chains retreated, dissolving. Along with that, Sebastian felt the contract strengthening as Ciel's demonic soul was much stronger and so was the bond between them now. The signo burned itself into Ciel's skin over his left collarbone signaling the finalisation of the process, and his limp body now moved as the boy sucked in his firth sharp breath as a demon.

"I'm stuck with you for an eternity now, aren't I?" The demon sighed devastetadly. He watched curiously as the boy turned onto his side and curled into fetal position and started lightly snoring, meaning he was asleep.

"My dear, still lazy and sleepy as ever," Sebastian mused, chukling lightly. According to demon protocol, he bowed and touched the edge of the pentagram, then his heart for permission before trespassing the line of the pentagram. The lines opened up, signaling permission. Converting into human form, he picked up the boy bridal-style and teleported back into Ciel's bedroom, dressing him in his usual nightwear,that consisted of Sebastian's shirt and an underwear. He carefully tucked his bocchan in the bed and left in order to remedy the clumsy servants' mistakes, cook dinner and prepare food for the upcoming charity dinner. Though he needed an hour of rest before that. Converting a soul takes out a lot of energy, and he was too drowzy to notice the two forms sneaking in his bocchan's bedroom and kidnap Ciel.

Ciel woke up to a commotion. He felt fully rested and his being, his existance felt full, thus he finally felt satisfied, but irritated as hell due to the unpleasant awakening. And why the hell was his bed so uncomfortable and cold?

"What the hell is going on her-" the boy's voice died in his throat as he opened his eyes and took in the scene in front of him: he was lying on the floor in a dimly lit room. Judging by the cieling and the walls it was an underground cave. William and Grell were with unseathed death scythes while Undertaker and a certain someone with white wings, whom he thought dead for years - whom he wasn't ready to meet, were defending him. Undertaker with his death-scythe and sotobas and that certain someone with glowing gold curved blades. Each of them were too engrossed in their fight to notice Ciel opening his eyes.

"Give him to us right now!" William growled.

"Over our dead body," Undertaker and the certain someone - a boy - said.

"We can do that after we reaped that boy's soul," Grell offered readying his chainsaw shaped scythe.

"He is a freaking demon now! You can't reap his soul!" The boy spat back.

"Actually it is-"

"Not now grandpa!" The boy growled at Undertaker - who apparently was his grandpa. Which was a shock to Ciel because that meant... No he won't think of that now, he sat up and coughed, signaling he was awake.

"Oh, he's awake," Grell noted helpfully. Undertaker and the boy turned towards Ciel, though still on guard.

"'Tis time you finally woke up, sleeping beauty~," Undertaker said with his usual creepy tone, glancing at Ciel just for a second, then turning his attention back at the two shinigamis.

"Why hello, little twinbrother!" The certain someone greeted with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian just finished a demonic appetiser for Ciel - well, a nice salad (because the damned brat was still off sweets for a month at least) with a little of his blood. Demonlings need to consume their turner's blood - with some human food - before they consume a soul, to make their digestive system get used to it. He even dropped a few drops of his blood in the Darjeeling. He packed everything neatly on the cart and headed up to his bocchan's room. As usual he knocked before opening the door, but once he layed eyes upon the room, his brows shot up high.

"Well, it seems my salad and tea prepared with great care was all in vain," he declared sighing. The room was a mess. The bed broken in half, as if a big knife slashed through it, the feathers of the pillow and the duvet were scattered all over. The wardrobes and the guardrobes too were cracked, the doors ripped out of their hinges, clothes ripped and scattered all around. Even Ciel's armchair was broken: the springs inside and the soft filling were visible due to the ripped cushion and it's legs were chopped off. The windows were open, one of them had broken glass and the torn curtains gently fluttered in the chilly November breeze that came through.

"Why is it that my dear master just loves being kidnapped?" Sebastian asked himself aloud. Sighing, he entered the room, sniffing around for clues. He wasn't exactly surprised he couldn't sniff out any real scent, except the faint scent of an angel, mixed with Ciel's scent. He bolted the door from the inside and jumped out of the window, searching for any other clues that could tell him where his young master was. Just as he reached the outskirts of London, Sebastian was surprised to see Lizzy there, searching for something. What was more surprising though, was that she had two pairs of membrane like wings sprouting from her back. She was a fairy.

"Miss Elisabeth,-"

"Ah, Sebastian, I need your help to open this portal," she urged. "We need to help Celest and grandpa Adrian to save Ciel!"

"Yes, my lady." Well, Sebastian wasn't going to ask questions yet, despite the one million ones nagging his brain. He would be the faithful butler yet again and clear stuff later, so he opened the portal he found there and entered along with Lizzy.

"Why hello, little twinbrother!" The boy Ciel yearned to see, greeted with a grin. "So you're a demon now?"

"Celest! We have two shinigamis we need to defeat!" Undertaker said, a hint of warning in his tone.

"But grandpa!" The boy - Celest - retorted. "These guys can't do anything to Ciel! He's a demon now!"

"Either way we have to seal his soul away," William insisted, attacking with his pruner shaped scythe. Celest blocked him with his double swords while Undertaker attacked Grell with a sotoba and his scythe. Ciel stood there, watching, stunned and confused, taking in Celest's appearance: a slightly bulkier and musclier body than Ciel's, the same face, the same expressions, the same hair and even the same azure-topaze blue eyes (the only difference was that Ciel still had Sebastian's signo in his left one). Even the small mole above his right lip and the small horisontal scar under his left eye were there. The only difference now were his majestic white wings, sprouting from his shoulderblades. Getting over his initial shock of seeing his twin brother - whom supposedly died when they were kidnapped and their family died - again as an angel. Ciel sat back, watching the fight as he had nothing better to do. Grell nearly cut off Undertaker's hair, but the old shinigami headbutted him with the sotoba just in time. Celest was about to get stabbed in the eye by Will's pruner, but managed to dodge, only being cut on his cheek and slashed the shinigami's vest, eliciting an angry grunt.

"Would someone please explain what's going on here?" Ciel inquired politely (for God's sake he hated not knowing, thus not being able to control situations), though no one actually replied. Will was too busy trying to stab Celest's eyes out, and Celest was too occupied with deflecting the pruner. Grell was engrossed with trying to cut off Undertaker's hair, because 'only one Rapunzel can exist at a time' while Undertaker amused himself by whacking and bonking Grell in the face with his sotoba, and occasionally cutting strands of his hair with his death scythe, earning pityful wails from the ginger-haired gender fluid.

"Good grief," Ciel muttered. "Just quit it already! All of you!"

"Give me two secs lil' C," Celest replied looking at Ciel. That little moment was enough for William to use the opening created, so he stabbed the angel in the back and cut into the base of his wings, nearly chopping them off. Celest had barely any time to cry out in pain as Ciel was on Will kicking his pruner away, his small hands powerfully wrapping around his neck. Celest collapsed, shivering and paling as golden ichor flowed out of his wounded back.

"Try to touch my brother again and I'll make sure you won't survive," He growled with his 'I-am-cute-now-but-I-am-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep' face. He knew shinigami's didn't breath so it was a futile attempt on stopping him,but it worked. Will didn't attempt to move, he knew how powerful a demon fledgling could be depending on who the turner was. And Will didn't want to risk his neck - Sebastian was a powerful demon after all, and for all he knew, Ciel could be even more powerful.

"And, William dear, if you don't want your lover to be chopped up, don't even dare to dream or think of touching my grandsons~," Undertaker grinned, pointing out the fact that he had Grell in his arm and the scythe wrapped around his waist, meaning one movement, and Grell would be cut in half. Will's eyes narrowed into slits. In a quick motion he managed to kick one of Celest's dual swords towards Grell, who despite Undertaker's good reflexes and his attempt on deflecting it, caught it and slashed out at the silver-haired reaper. Undertaker blocked the sword, letting go of Grell and stumbled back, trying not to get cut. Grell used the momentum to dash towards Ciel, stabbing through his side despite the deflecting arm. Ciel roared out in pain and fell onto his knees. Undertaker in a flash was above the shinigamis, and slashed through Grell with his scythe, making him faint. He stood in front of a barely conscious Celest and a shivering Ciel, protecting them from William. He'd have to hurry or else Celest might bleed away and Ciel might deteriorate. Celestial gold could be fatal for demon fledglings. To his surprise Ciel pulled out the sword from between his ribs with a cry and tossed it towards Undertaker, who caught it and braced himself for a fight against William.

"Undertaker. Give up and turn in the demon fledgling," Will demanded adjusting his now crooked and cracked glasses and retrieving his pruner. His fight with Celest left him with multiple bleeding cuts and bruises.

"I'm sorry~, but I couldn't quite catch your sentence~. And to be frank it doesn't really interest me~," Undertaker shot back in his creepy voice, gleaming green eyes flashing with anger, annoyance and hatred.

"In that case-" Will was about to attack, but Undertaker was faster and kicked the reaper in the side, eliciting crunching sounds as ribs broke. Sucking in a sharp breath, Will shot his pruner out and stabbed Undertaker's thigh, earning a pained gasp from the older being. The pruner embedded itself in the meat and grabbed Undertaker's thighbone. With one flick of Will's wrist, Undertaker was thrown against the hard cave wall in the other side of the room.

"Now, I get to finish my job," William grunted standing up while readjusting his glasses.

"You really don't know when you've lost a case, do you William," Undertaker spat standing up while grasping the wall for support. The wound in his thigh was bleeding heavily and the bone could be seen through the wounded flesh.

"I won now," William simply said, limping towards the now unconscious twins. For Undertaker it was endearing to see that Ciel had crawled over to Celest and that the two were snuggled close, but it broke his heart to see Will raising his hand with the pruner in it, ready to kill them and seal their spirits. He was about to somehow jump on Will and tackle him from behind when a rumble could be heard and tremor rippled through the walls. Then a crack. And another crack. And a hole. And Sebastian's mud and dust caked face poked out of the hole along with Lizzy's equally grimy face. William froze as the two were in front of him and Undertaker sighed, relieved.

"We finally found them!" Lizzy exclaimed, and her small smile soon fell as she took in the scene and utter horror and anger took over. Sebastian's face described disdain, hatred, disgust and anger as he saw the bleeding Will on top of the wounded and unmoving twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is my next chap! Hope u like it and pls review**

 **Btw due to a field trip i won't post till next wednesday, but if i have time i'll upload the next chap**

Chapter 5

Unconscious and bleeding Ciel and Celest? Well then, don't judge Lizzy or Sebastian for immediately launching themselves at William, nearly tearing him apart. Sebastian snapped the bones in his arms and legs and did the same with Grell, while Lizzy stabbed them through the ribs with sparkling black scimitarrs. Undertaker had to restrain them from actually tearing them apart. Now that the two shinigamis were unconscious, Lizzy's and Sebastian's anger slightly dissipated.

"I can't believe they dared to touch my Ciel," Sebastian grumbled then realised how possessive he sounded. Lizzy was already squatting by Celest's side and stopping the bleeding with her dress.

"Eitherway I need to stitch their wounds or Celest will bleed away and Ciel will deteriorate," the silver haired reaper said grimly, plucking a hair out of his head and crawled over to the wounded and knocked out twins. In fact, Celest was lying in a puddle of golden liquid, his ichor, while Ciel's wound was smoking, turning the charred flesh black, making the wound become bigger. Undertaker took Celest's dual swords and with an ancient spell, he extracted a bit of the weapon's heavenly powers and formed it into two needles. Using his hair he previously plucked out, he and Lizzy painstakingly stitched Celest's wings back. In the meantime Sebastian ripped his own wrist open with his fangs, and poured his dark purple blood on Ciel's wound. The injury sizzled and slowly closed, though not fully.

"Why won't it close?" He asked frowning.

"Because the gash was caused by a strong heavenly weapon," the silver-haired shinigami said, jerking his head towards the dual swords while he stitched Celest's wings back. "It's celestial gold."

"But it's supposed to heal with my blood's help," the demon muttered deepening his frown. "And I used a powerfull spell too."

"I'm sure you cured most of the damage. I'll stitch it close, once I'm done with Celest," Undertaker said not looking up. Lizzy beside him remained silent during the whole conversation. She engaged herself with securely sewing back the white wings.

"Grandpa Adrian, I'll need another hair to sew this wing back fully," she quietly said. Her hands were trembling lightly, most probably from the fear of loosing again someone she loved.

"Here, sweetie." Undertaker pulled out a strand of his hair and handed it to the girl.

"May I ask a few questions?"

"Yes, Sebastian?" Undertaker rased a brow.

"Miss Lizzy referred to you as 'Grandpa Adrien'-"

"I'm Adrian Crevan. The boys' grandfather," the shinigami said nodding, only half surprising the demon. After all,the statue in the shinigami library did resemble Undertaker. "Vincent was my son."

"I see. And you are using your hair as a thread because...?"

"Because as a deserted grim reaper I learnt to manipulate the living cells. My hair will make a sturdier thread than steel, iron, whatever you can name. It'll work better than anything and it helps the wound heal faster," the shinigami explained. "That's why I don't need glasses. I can see without problems. Because I healed my nearsighted eyes."

"I see. And Miss Lizzy is a fairy because...?"

"More like a guardian fairy that is an upgraded version of a guardian angel," the girl corrected. "And because a month ago I saved an Irish Dullahan - a death fairy - and she made me one. A few days after that I met Celest and swore to protect Ciel with him." The girl's voice was sad but determined when she spoke. She sighed heavily and gingerly stroked Celest's hair. "I don't want to lose them again," she quietly murmured.

"Sebastian, I'll need a fragment of your power to use as a needle," Undertaker suddenly said. The demon blinked but obeyed nonetheless, giving the reaper a fragment of his essence. The shinigami formed it into a needle and sewed the seams of Ciel's wound together. It took Undertaker less time to patch Ciel up than to sew back Celest's wings, then proceeded to stitch his own wound and in twenty minutes they were ready to leave the underground cave.

"What should we do with them?" Sebastian asked looking at the still unconscious William and Grell.

"Leave them here, tied up," Undertaker said shrugging. Yet again he plucked out a strand of his hair and with a snap of his fingers silver ropes embraced the two figures, binding them tightly, in a nearly unbreakeble bond. "Like that."

"Perfect," the demon and the fairy agreed. With that, they left the cave.

Ciel this time woke up in a warm and cozy feeling, in his brother's arms (they were too scrawny to be anyone else's, and Ciel could recognise both his scent and his embrace anytime and anywhere). More importantly, the bed was comfortable. More confortable than his own one in the mansion. Which means he was somewhere else... Again. He snuggled more into his brother's arms then cautiously peeked up at him.

"Lil C, you really are as lazy as ever," Celest mused with a smile, his voice barely above whisper, as he didn't want ro ruin the cozy and quiet atmosphere. Ciel blushed at the nickname. He found it both embarrassing and endearing.

"Shut up, big C and let me sleep." The younger twin snuggled even more into the embrace and burried his face into his brother's neck. "I can't believe you're alive."

"Hey, that tickles," Celest laughed and hugged Ciel closer. "And me neither. I'm happy I'm alive as an angel though. And did you really name the demon after our dog?"

"Yeah. Because he hates dogs. And I miss Sebby." This made Celest laugh. Ciel opened his eyes and looked around. He was surprised to notice he was actually in his own room, just the bed and a few furnitures were new. "And Undertaker is our grandpa?" He asked, remembering the fact that Celest had called Undertaker his grandfather.

"Yepp, he's dad's dad," the older twin answered.

"Great," Ciel groaned out.

"And Lizzy is a fairy. And sorry, but she'll be my wife," Celest grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"Now, you needn't be jealous-"

"That's not how I meant it!"

"I know, I know," Celest laughed.

"You can have Lizzy for all I care, you already know who I want," Ciel said with a pout, blushing lightly. "But what interests me is how in the blazes is Lizzy a fairy?"

"Oh, watch that foul mouth of yours! Anyway, she saved a Dullahan, and she became a guardian fairy," Celest said. Their peaceful conversation was interrupted by Sebastian's knock shortly after he opened the door and spoke.

"Young masters, Prince Sohma and Mr. Agni are here in order to prepare for the charity dinner."

"What?! It's already the 10th?!" Ciel sat up, ramrod straight.

"Unfortunately, I believe so. Young master, the turning process lasted nearly a whole day and you were knocked out for nearly another day, along with Master Celest," the deamon explained. "The event will start in two hours and we already started cooking with Mr. Agni, and I need you to get ready. Though, I'm not sure whether it would be wise to show Master Celest in public."

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'll stay in the shadows and I'll get Lil C ready," Celest said with a mischevious smirk, Sebastian without a second thought bowed smiling and left. Suddenly, Ciel didn't feel so comfortable, nor so safe in the company of his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**soooo i'm back! Thx for the patience!**

Chapter 6

Sebastian had been setting the table with Agni and carrying the food out for the children, who already started to show up, while Sohma and a few of those kids amused themself with Undertaker's stories of any embarrassing thing Ciel did as a child. Don't get Sebastian wrong, he wasn't listening in on the stories with his demonic hearing at all; no, not at all... Either way, while not listening to those stories Ciel came down arm in arm with Lizzy. Both were wearing matching blue and grean satin dress/suit. Barely noticable, a white dove flew past them and perched itself on one of the highly placed decorative cupboards.

"Greetings to all the chil-" Ciel started to greet, but he heard about one of his embarrassing moments being recited by his grandfather. "Hey, Undertaker! Quit telling those stories!" He declared, cheeks burning.

"Sir, I never knew you used to run around in the house naked after baths!" A little girl said grinning a toothy grin, only making Ciel redder (and a certain dove coo in laughter) and Lizzy snort discreetely in her hand.

"I do that too! It's fun!" Another boy laughed heartily. "Though it's rare I get to have a bath."

"And I never knew that the sir woved pwushies!" A small girl said clutching a ragged doll. "I wish I had pwushies too!" Ciel blinked.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back!" He said leaning down to the small girl with a smile. He hastily made his way up the stairs into his room while being followed by the small white dove. Once in the room the dove turned into Celest and spoke as Ciel dug through one of his wardrobes, fishing out tons of plush toys they owed long ago.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I really don't need these toys, but I need the positive media attention around me, so I'm going to distribute these to the kids," the earl declared. "Along with the other toys prepared for them from the Funtom company."

"That's sweet of you," Celest beamed hugging his twin from the back and smooching a kiss in his neck.

"BIG C! QUIT IT!" Ciel yelped nearly having a heart attack. He needed to get re-used to his brother's love for physical affection and it's nearly incestual manifestation.

"Come on~ you know I love kissing you!" Celest pouted blowing in Ciel's ear, making him shudder.

"That sounded thoroughly inappropriate!" The younger exclaimed glaring at his twin, though without actual malice. Celest laughed at that and kissed him again. After another short banter, the elder turned back into a dove and Ciel dragged a sack full of their old toys and the Funtom toys to give it to the kids. Needless to say they were increadibly happy, their poor parents thanking the young earl till the end of the evening. Needless to say the event was extremely successful with the kids playing around and eating the food Agni and Sebastian cooked. The journalists swarmed around Ciel, circling him, interviewing him. Sebastian had to give credits to the boy's patience, seeing as he calmly replied to each question with a broad and pleasant smile. Once the event was over and Ciel had his last interview it was near 1 am. Celest and Elisabeth were already sleeping, having been tended to by Tanaka, and with Undertaker watching over them. The young earl stepped into his bathroom, where Sebastian waited for him, his bath prepared. The old demon helped the younger one out of his clothes, with Ciel detecting slight tention, frustration, anger and bitterness from Sebastian.

"Sebastian." The demon did not reply as the boy stepped into the warm water. Ciel sighed, "Sebastian, are you angry at me?"

"Anger is not the proper word to describe the complexity of the mixed human emotions I feel," Sebastian replied with a tired sigh. "I'm stuck, and I don't know what to feel, young master. I'm warring with my own self here, devided between two emotions."

"Then try to explain?" Ciel suggested.

"Well, on one hand I'm angry because I have to be stuck with serving a boy of 16 for an eternity. Also because in Hell, the other people will mock me behind my back for another reason, just like they did till now, so that's not really new, but still." Sebastian started gently rinsing Ciel's body with a sponge as he spoke.

"Why would the other demons mock you? Aren't you powerful?" Ciel asked with genuine curiosity, no hint of mocking in his voice as Sebastian continued washing his lithe body.

"Oh, powerful I am. That's why they only mock me behind my back, when they think I don't know," Sebastian said with disdain in his voice as he washed Ciel's back. "They are afraid of me, because they don't know the extent of my powers, because I'm one of the few sons of mother Lilith. It's just that my father was human - a gay prostitute in the ancient Greek. Though his paternal grandmother was a succubus and his maternal grandfather was an incubus, but he was still human."

"What's a succubus and an incubus?" Ciel asked closing his eyes as Sebastian massaged his head, cleaning his hair.

"Sex demons. Succubus is female and incubus is male," Sebastian said flatly, making Ciel splutter and blush crimson red. "And in Hell, incubuses and succubuses aren't really considered highly. They're in a lesser social status than prostitutes in the human world. Not to say humans are considered even less."

"So on the paternal side your status is increadibly low-"

"While on my maternal side, my status is increadibly high. Mother Lilith is actually more feared than Satan himself, for she gave birth to the demon race itself. Though genetically she has only six sons, and I'm one of those. Thus being one of the most powerful demons in Hell. Only my brothers and mother respect me and care for me like family does. The rest of the demons call me a whore, the reasons are quite obvious as to why."

"It doesn't help that you wear stiletto boots, Sebastian," Ciel said turning towards his butler, blinking.

"But I like them! And well, I never actually showed how powerful I am, so they are wary of me, but still bully me," the demon shrugged tapping the younger's nose. "So over all, on one hand I'm angry because I'm stuck being a servant for an eternity and because it's embarrassing to be a kid's servant, making me more of a target for the other demons. And, the perfect meal I've been cooking for years - and most probably I won't find anyone else like you - turned into a demon, thus I can't eat what would have been my best meal."

"I see. And on the other hand?" Ciel inquired standing up and Sebastian wrapped a fluffy towel around his lithe body after draining the water.

"On the other hand I'm kind of excited and happy, because life with you till now was not boring at all, and probably it will only be more exciting since you're a demon now... And you yourself aren't boring at all," Sebastian sighed, making Ciel smile. "Though I'm sure I'll be starving from now on." He picked the boy up bridal style and placed him on the bed after he had dried the boy off.

"Don't think so. If I make a contract I can share the soul with you," the earl declared, making the butler's brows shoot up high. "And we can go random soulhunting every now and then."

"Oh really? You'd do that? For me?"

"I would," Ciel simply shrugged at Sebastian's deadpanned face.

"Oh, well, thank you," the older demon blinked and Ciel chuckled. Getting over his shock, he hastily dressed Ciel and tucked him in bed. The young earl fell asleep soon, snuggled deep under the warm duvet, totally unaware of how Sebastian was a blushing mess, his demon heart beating erratically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next days were spent with Ciel sitting in the library all day, being all secretive as to what he was reading. Actually, he kept reading Sebastian's secret section of books, with information on demons (who knew they had periods of being in heat? And apparently the scent of a demon in heat is delicious? And gender was irrelevant when mating?), demonlings (better take care not to be near unknown demons during heat or else he might end up being raped again... and what's this 'mate for eternity' thing? And what's this 'marking' thing?), their powers and spells. He gained pretty much knowledge on how much power he actually held and once he was confident enough he could successfully perform the strongest spells without problems (he even used a mind spell on Sebastian, getting to know what his biggest desire was), he wanted to go to Hell and see Sebastian's manor and meet his family.

"So, do you really want to go Hell?" Sebastian asked warily. They were in the garden enjoying the touch of the warm Sun, a moment of quietude, sitting side by side in a rocking chair as the taller demon gently rocked the sitting furniture back and forth with his long legs.

"Yeah," Ciel simply replied. "I want to meet your family and see the realm I became part of."

"I see. And there's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there," Sebastian sighed dejectedly.

"Correct," the boy agreed cheerfully.

"But what about your twin and miss Elisabeth? And Undertaker?"

"Oh I'm sure they will be fine," Ciel waved. In fact, his twin was currently taking his place and having other interviews with different journalists along with Lizzy. Everyone thought it was him, so the nonexistent problem solved.

"Fine, then. We'll go to Hell after you had your first heat," Sebastian stated in a voice that accepted no objections. Ciel huffed, but agreed nonetheless.

"How much do I have to wait for my heat?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, days, years, who knows? But if we go to Hell, you'll instantly have your heat, ending us swarmed by other demons who don't have their mates, because you yourself aren't marked. You don't have a mate, which means you're way more delectable than a usual demon in heat," the butler said flatly. "And a horde of sexually frustrated demons is a bit complicated to deal with, even for me."

"And here I thought you were one hell of a butler," Ciel smirked. He earned a frustrated growl and an exaspered look from Sebastian.

"Well, I am, but it would be a suicide attempt to go down to Hell when you didn't have your heat, and I'm not discussing this." Sebastian pointedly looked at the boy. "It's especially bad since you aren't even marked yet."

"How about you mark me?" The boy asked with an innocent smile. Sebastian sputtered blushing crimson red, which was a quiet unusual sight.

"Do you even know what you're suggesting, young master?!"

"I do~," Ciel sang. "And that is precisely why I'm asking you to do it~." Sebastian looked away crossing his arms.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"What why?"

"Why are you so... I don't know... Dare I say kind with me?" He asked quirking a brow. "First you tell me you'll share your souls with me and demons never share. Never. They're posessive of everything. Then you're about to grant my biggest wish. The possibly of having a mate. And today you gave me a day off letting me relax. What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, Sebastian," Ciel honestly said, looking away.

"Then why do you do this?" Sebastian pressed. Ciel thought for a while then spoke.

"I will tell you, if you mark me and bring me to Hell to meet your family and your bullies," he declared making Sebastian facepalm and groan.

"You really haven't given up on going down there, have you."

"That's right," Ciel winked. "So mark me?"

"You know, if I mark you, I'll be your mate for ever," the older demon said matter of factly. "And I can't mark you untill you're in heat.

"I know, Sebastian," the teen leaned closer with a 10000000 Watt smile that he perfected during the years. Sebastian emitted a strangled noise and his eyes widen suspiciously as Ciel's smile stretched even further. With a flick of his hand the demonling summoned a small portion of dirt from Hell and smeared it across his palm. The boy leaned back with a shaky sigh as heat erupted in his chest and coursed through his veins, making his skin extremely sensitive and tingly; his being more and more aroused as a tent made itself known in his pants and his cheeks flushed bright pink due to the effects of the heat. The old demon eyed him wearily, the situation dawning on him a tad bit too late.

"Oh my God, Ciel Phantomhive, you will seriously be the death of me," Sebastian growled rubbing his temples as he realised what Ciel did. He manually triggered his heat by touching dirt from Hell, thus getting in contact with it's essence and starting his heat, leaving Sebastian no other choice but to indulge.

"Come on, Sebastian," Ciel breathed, a sultry smile playing on his lips and a hungry though strangely adoring look in his eyes. "Don't hold back." That was all the confirmation Sebastian needed. He leaned towards the boy with an unreadable look in his eyes and spoke in a husky voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Ciel, I won't hold back." Sebastian slowly pushed Ciel on his back and oh so slowly dragged the gloves off his hand with his teeth, making a show of it for the poor boy to suffer. He moved to stradle Ciel, pinning his arms with one hand and gently pushing his fingers under Ciel's shirt, making the boy elicit a gasp of pleasure. Sebastian chuckled, and burried his face in the crook of Ciel's neck, licking the flushed skin. The boy whimpered quietly, fisted Sebastian's hair and brought him up in a forceful and passionate kiss and thus, Sebastian snapped, loosing all restraints as the heat went through him too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ciel lay in his king-sized bed, a naked mess of tangled limbs along with Sebastian who was busy stroking his hair. Somehow Sebastian had enough mind to transport them to his bed before pounding into him with full force, or else it would've been a wee bit awkward to explain to Finnian what exactly they were doing. He sighed contentedly at the fact that there wasn't a nees to solve such an embarrassing situation.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked, gently tracing Ciel's right eyelid with the pad of his fingers. Under, his mark was brighter than ever, radiating his essence and Ciel's body his scent, just as he sported Ciel's mark embedded around his navel, uniting their beings more.

"I was thinking of how grateful I am that you were quick enough to transport us here before Finny noticed us," the younger replied, amusement colouring his voice. "Otherwise we would have had quite the explanation to do." Sebastian snorted in bemusement. He continued stroking the boy's hair contentedly, untill he remembered something.

"So," he cleared his throat quirking a brow, "will you tell me why you did all this?"

"I promised you didn't I," the boy sighed exasperedly, making Sebastian grin. "And I don't go back on my promises now do I."

"No you don't, so you better give me a straight answer," the raven haired demon said with a smirk.

"Fine," Ciel huffed blushing like a tomato. "I fell in love with you, and I didn't want to leave you alone." Sebastian blinked two or three times before he fully understood what Ciel said.

"That's it?" He asked stupefied. "You could've told me!"

"I - What?!" Ciel sat up glaring at Sebastian. "And pray, do tell me how am I supposed to tell a demon, who supposedly feels no human emotions, that I fell in love with him?" He asks sceptically. "Without getting mocked at?!"

"You just go and say 'I love you'. That's it!" Sebastian said making Ciel facepalm. "And the fact that I don't feel human emotions does not at all mean that I don't feel any. On the contrary. Demons' emotions run so much more deeper," he said pulling Ciel back into a tight hug.

"And how was I supposed to know that?!" The boy retorted, his voice muffled against Sebastian's bare chest.

"I thought it was obvious," Sebastian deadpanned joking, earning a slap on his stomach from his bocchan. "Jokes aside, I thought I made it obvious that I loved you too?" Ciel looked up astonished.

"No you didn't you oaf," he said with a snort.

"Then I was obvious while I marked you and made love to you as humans say." The demon ruffled the earl's ash-blue hair and smiled. "And it'll be obvious from now on too."

"Good," the boy burried his face in Sebastian's neck. "Now bring me to Hell."

"You really couldn't have waited another 15 minutes till we cuddle, could you?" The demon deadpanned exasperedly and Ciel laughed mischeviously. Sighing, Sebastian got up and dressed themselves then opened a portal into his homeland. Threading his fingers through Ciel's he stepped through the vortice and pulled the boy through it, revealing a completely different realm that Earth. First thing the demonling noticed was the heat. It was scorching, unbearable for a human, but for him it was a pleasant warmth. The sky was bloodred and the ground varied from sulfuric yellow to coral read and black, forming an uneven, jagged surface, full with various sized stalagmite-like forms. You could see bigger and smaller patches of dark purple plants covering most of the ground, each leaf and petal sharp as a blade that would cut through any mundane thing, except for demons they were just normal plants, like a forget-me-not or simple grass. Occasionally you could see a black tree or two, near which there would be a pool of bubbling sulfuric-like, lava-like liquid. As Ciel took in his surroundings, he noticed they were standing on a road made of condensed smoke, that lead to what looked like a city nestled in the horizon, just as there were more cities around them, some closer, some farther. Over all, Ciel was left speechless at the difference and at the impression the realm had on him.

"So... this is Hell," he stated the obvious, making Sebastian chuckle.

"It's the layer where demon's live. Where the souls of condemned humans are tortured is a layer above." Ciell nodded and mused.

"I like it. It looks interesting, to be honest."

"Wait till it's night and the sky turns pitch black. The ground will radiate soft red light and it looks quite nice," the raven haired said. "Now come. Mother Lilith's mansion is a layer deeper. But we can only get there through my shared mansion where my siblings live." He placed the young teen on his sholder as he used to carry him in old times and started towards the closest city. He turned into his demon form, making Ciel blink. There were a few changes from what he remembered. His skin was actually increadibly white that deeple differed from his pitch black hair, and his ears were long and pointy. A pair of bone coloured curled horns adored his head. The horns' shape was similar to a ram's horn, it's tip jutting forward menacingly. His skin turned ebony from his keybones and shoulders, merging with some sort of midnight coloured clothes which ended abruptly by his wrists, where an ivory white large hand with black claws held him in place on his shoulder. And of course his boots. The killer 15 inch stiletto boots. Ciel couldn't even comprehend how Sebastian could walk in them. And his wings on his back were even more luscious and fascinating. A swirl of so dark black, there's no proper word to deskribe it.

"Y'know, your demon form is amazing," the teen murmired with a smirk and Sebastian merely grinned up at him with a wink. Sebastian seemed to become more and more deep in thought as they neared the city. Ciel noticed in dismay as different type of demons appeared, that whispers started spreading like wildefire through them as they passed. In the city, openly disdainful and disgusted looks were shot their way, and Ciel couldn't help but arch a brow at Sebastian's indifference.

'Doesn't it bother you?' He asked through their bond so no-one could hear them. Sebastian snorted looking up at him.

'Did it ever bother you when the nobels you send into jail call you disgusting or cruel?' The older demon asked back.

'No, actually never,' Ciel mused with a half smirk.

'Plus I'm powerful. A lion doesn't need to show or prove he's a lion. He just knows it. And I'm a demon for Go d's sake. I don't suffer from something called lack of self-confidence or low self-esteem. That's for humans.' Sebastian remarked with a chuckle, making Ciel snort. Their pleasant thelepatic conversation was interrupted by a demon with green skin adressing Sebastian.

"You have the face to come here, you whore?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You have the face to come here, you whore?!" Ciel blinked and Sebastian merely arched a brow. "Kama," he spat, "you're no more than a scaredy bitch running for mommy all the time!" At this Sebastian arched his other brow too and Ciel had to supress an amused snort.

"Lord Jrædd, please refrain from calling me a scaredy bitch or a whore, or else I will have to indulge in a duel," Sebastian said flatly. "And I'm lord Kama for you."

"Not anymore, as you have been stripped from your lordship, by the council's orders," the green skinned demon, Jrædd said smirking and his figure grew till it was at least three meters tall, looming over them. His bull horns were sharp and his body emitted smoke. Onlookers gathered around them, and murmurs of approval could be heard.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian blinked. Jrædd grinned, his jagged teeth showing. He raised a hand and a bolt of green lightning bolt shot out, ready to slam into Sebastian's chest, but it stopped in front of him as Sebastian stopped it with the mere force of a thought. Ciel hopped off of Sebastian's shoulder and snatched the bolt away and inspected it, seemingly unaware of everyone's stunned expressions.

"That should have killed you once you touch it," Jrædd spat.

"Oh, but it didn't," the boy hummed shrugging, still engrossed with the lightning.

"I wonder why," Sebastian smirked, knowing full well, that demolings inherit the same power - sometimes they become even stronger - their turners have.

"Put it out, this is boring," Ciel said flatly, handing the bolt to Sebastian, who snapped the bolt in two disintegrating it. This elicited a collective gasp from the crowd and a frurious growl from Jrædd.

"What would suit your interests, bocchan?" Sebastian smirked resuming the role of a perfect butler. Jrædd guffawed.

"So you aren't even in control! You obey this... this midget here!" He roared maliciously. Ciel's eyes dangerously narrow. "He doesn't even have horns!" Ciel's eyes flashed red.

"Oh-oh, you seemed to have angered my young master," Sebastian sighed with mock sympathy. "And now you shall face his wrath."

"Well what can a hornless midget do to me?" Jrædd mocked. Being 3 meters tall should've made him intimidating, but to Ciel he was more of an annoying fly.

"This midget here," Ciel interrupted, his voice icier and colder than the Pluto, "has been turned into a demon by a certain 'scaredy bitch' you referred to as a whore." He stepped forward and the earth trembled, Jrædd stepped back, astounded. Sebastian stretched and with a snap a chaise and a bowl of fresh popcorn appeared. He laid down and started munching on the snack, amusing himself with the unfolding scene.

"So what? You were human too, that makes you as lowly as he is," Jrædd spat. Ciel smiled sweetly - the kind of sweetly that has an undertone of 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep after having enjoyed torturing you'. The smile sent shivers down the onlookers' spine.

"Don't underestimate humans. I as a human outsmarted demons, shinigamis, a few angels and of course humans too, so it won't be hard as a demon to outsmart you and lure you into your own death now." Ciel's smile even widened and became sweeter as his eyes glowed burgundy and his nails elongated into claws. He raised his hands and the smoke rolling off of Jrædd's body turned into a rope and curled on the green demon's limbs, slowly shrinking his form back into an avarage human's as his power was sucked out. Sebastian apploused with a delighted smile while Jrædd growled. The avarage demons, watching the scene replied with various reactions, some shrieked, others gasped and there were demons who yelped in surprise and wary.

"You," he spat, "are going to fucking regret this!"

"No, definitely not," Ciel smiled amusedly. He snapped his fingers and the ropes tightened Jrædd's body. "You know, I am a Phantomhive. Now a demon too. And no one, I repeat, no one insults the people who lived in the Phantomhive manor. So on you go, on your knees and ask - no, beg for forgivness from Sebastian." Said demon butler laughed out increduliously, munching nachos and doreetos this time with hot chilli salsa.

"Never! Councelor Lord Jrædd would never do such a thing! He is highest of councelors, he did nothing wrong!" A grumpy voice from the croud growled.

"You heard right," Jrædd smirked. The crowd also expressed it's agreement by shouting in various things, trying to protect the green demon.

"Oh, please." With a flick of his hand, Ciel had the crowd muted and turned back to Jrædd. "On your knees, begging for forgivness, now." His voice was deadly cold, making a shiver run through the crowd. Jrædd shook his head trying to dissolve the ropes with various sized lightning bolts. He threw a few towards Ciel too, trying to make him back off, but Ciel merely snapped the bolts in two, just like Sebastian had done. After a while, the boy grew bored and decided to use one of the most powerful spells a demon ever could know. He extended his arms and concentrated on Jrædd's being and body. Soon a tingling feeling took over Jrædd, and Ciel could easily control his body.

"How - how are you able to... ugh," Jrædd spat and started thrashing as Ciel's mind controlled his body with a smirk. He jerkily moved forward and fell face-first, butt-high in front of Sebastian, who patted his head. The crowd started murmuring incredioulously, slowly realising what spell exactly Ciel used.

"So, after I've used the body-control spell, that you yourself aren't able to use, and are on your knees, please do beg for forgivness from Sebastian," Ciel said innocently. Another collective gasp from the audience could be heard and astonished murmures too. In fact, the body-control spell was an increadibly intricate spell that requires an amount of intelligence and power that is rarely posessed by a demon.

"N-Never," Jrædd groaned out.

"In that case," Ciel closed his fingers in a fist and the demon started wallowing in pain as he started mentally destroying Jrædd's body.

"A sorry would be fine too, you know," Sebastian added helpfully to the shrieking demon. They paitiently waited another ten minutes when Jrædd panting and hoarsly murmured:

"S-s..rry."

"Couldn't catch that~?" Sebastian grinned.

"Sorry," Jrædd groaned out and Ciel let him go. The demon flashed a death glare at the boy, who was barely fazed by it, and scrambled away with the help of two lower demons. Sebastian stood up with a grin and with a pop the chaise disappeared.

"Shall we go?" He asked picking Ciel up on his shoulder.

"Sure." With that, on they went. Ciel was satisfied to notice the wary and respectful looks they got from now on. In fact, if Ciel was able to use such a hard spell, Sebastian was able to use double or triple as hard spells, so they would stop talking trash about him.

"By the way, bocchan-"

"Call me Ciel now, for Hell's sake, Sebastian," Ciel snorted rolling his eyes.

"Well then, Ciel, thanks for spanking his ass eventhough it wasn't your job to do," Sebastian grinned.

"You're welcome," Ciel smirked back. "Even though you would have been more than capable of defeating him." With an agreeing chuckle, Sebastian walked on towards his family manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sebastian walked peacefully with Ciel on his shoulder recieving more friendlier looks from passerbies. They soon neared a huge manor in the citycentre and Sebastian stepped in it's humongous elephantbone gates. Ciel's jaw dropped. The mansion was seven floors high, ivory white, made of human bones, surrounded by a huge ebony garden that had tall, luscious, black-lilac trees, different sized flower-like plants. A glowing red mini river with minuscle waterfalls and a bigger pond circled inbetween the plants. The whole manor was decorated with gold, rubies, saphires, topazes, jade and emerald stones in a very intricate and sophisticated way. It's gate's made of a whale's ribcage opened, and a long, black-haired male stood at the porch, his face eerily same as Sebastian's, increadibly stern.

"Kama, you idiot!" He walked towards them.

"Hello, to you too, Krodh," Sebastian smiled and Krodh bonked him in the head with a finger. "Ciel, he is my brother, Krodh. Krodh, this is Ciel."

"You really should thank your mate for finally standing up for you," he grumbled. He then looked up at Ciel and spoke, "thank you, for protecting this idiot of a brother I have."

"You're welcome," Ciel smirked down at said 'idiot of a brother'. "And you call him Kama? How did you know what happened?"

"That's his name," Krodh agreed. "And because as siblings we are mentally tied so we know what's happening with the other. Come in, all the others are waiting for you." He turned around, and Ciel noted, his hair reached his ankles. It was thick and luscious just as Sebastian's was, though his being way shorter. The inside of the manor was even more grand than the outside and it was even more creepier, the walls ornamented with demon skulls too. They entered a room that could be described as a livingchamber, which was too grand for words. An altar of pure black marble sat in front of the wall opposite the door, with a throne in the middle of it that was big enough for a 7 meter tall giant, if not a taller one. Shimmering carpets, curtains, sofas and armchairs, all made of a material no human could know about. It's colours constantly changed, reflecting the light and the person's mood sitting on it. On said sofas and armchairs were perched four other demons that had similar body, face and raven-black (though different length) hair as Sebastian and Krodh.

"Kama!" The one with the wildest shoulder-length hair Ciel has ever seen, jumped up as they entered the chamber and tackled Sebastian, glomping him.

"My, my, Moha, still attached to me as ever," Sebastian chuckled and Krodh sighed. Moha looked up with a cheeky grin and squeezed Sebastian.

"So you got a mate, eh?" He asked cheekily.

"Serves right as he is the eldest," a demon with a thick fishtail grumbled, slight jealousy tinting his voice, Krodh facepalmed and Sebastian snorted. Ciel's brows shot up high. So Sebastian was the eldest. He kinda forgot to mention that.

"Matsara dear, he may be the eldest, but as much as I love him, I'm the best," the one with the most elegant, fanciest and intricate hairdo full of braids muttered pirsing his lips. He appeared to be wearing a tad bit of make-up, accentuating his burgundy eyes and his kissable lips that were in par with Sebastian's. Even his clothes seemed to be fancier than the rests.

Matsara pouted, "Mada, that's not true."

"Will you share?" The last brother asked, also eyeing Ciel, albeit more unnervingly as Matsara. He seemed to be the shortest, yet the most robust. His hair was made up in dreadlocks, each with black, smoke-like beads. Krodh looked at the demon with a dedpanned expression.

"No, I won't!" Sebastian laughed out increduliously. "Lobh, get your own mate!"

"But-"

"Anyways," Sebastian interrupted, "where's mother?"

"I'm here," a melodious albeit chilling voice of a woman said. Black smoke appeared on the grand altar and formed itself into a humanoid figure sitting on the throne. When the smoke disspiated, Ciel saw an 8 meter tall woman with dark grey skin and fully black eyes. Her hair was made of curling red toxic fumes, here jewelleries of snakes and different animals and humans while her clothes were made of black, shimmering smoke in which the condemneds' souls were trapped. Sebastian gently placed Ciel on the ground.

"Greetings, mother," the six demons said bowing. Ciel did the same, though called her 'your highness' earning an amised chukle from her, that was similar to tinkling ice. Her teeth were sharp as jagged knives and white as the purest snow.

"What a well behaved mate you have found yourself, Kama. What is your name, young demonling?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, your highness," Ciel replied, still bowed.

"Well then, Ciel, raise. You are now a full member of my family," Lilith exclaimed rasing her arms. Ciel stood and so did the brothers as Lilith stepped off her throne and shrank her form into a normal human's. She smiled looking at Ciel and hugged him. "You are increadibly small, phisically, but you are strong. Strong enough to stand in my family's line. Sons, let's celebrate the welcome of our new member!" Ciel blinked as the brothers cheered. Sebastian chuckled and spoke through their telepathic link.

'You will be eating a full demon menu tonight. I wonder if you can cope with it.'

'I will,' Ciel grumbled back to him. And celebrate they did. Dozen of servant demons served different demonic dishes (souls cooked, stewed, baked in various ways) and a few human appetisers with a sprinkle of blood and grated bones. Diffferent drinks (that mainly consisted of different blood types and alcohols) were served too.

"So, young Ciel, do you enjoy the feast?" Lilith asked, leaning close, and Ciel cought a whisp of her hair. It smelled like a vulcano. He suddenly remembered something Jrædd said.

"Well, I enjoy it, but your highness-"

"Call me mother Lilith, like my sons do," she interrupted waving.

"But mother Lilith," Ciel said nodding, "your son, Seba- Kama, he was stripped from his lordship if I understood correctly from lord Jrædd." This earned him drinks spat in his face by five differet demons and making them nearly choke in a cough attack.

"My dear, Ciel, look what you've done!" Sebastian sighed patting his five coughing brothers.

"Jrædd did what?!" Krodh was the first to choke a sentence out.

"How dare he!" Lobh growled out, stanting up, ready to pounce Jrædd.

"Hey now, boys," Lilith chided. "Jrædd might have made you and the consulate believe he was stripped from his lordship, but no such thing happened - though I'm glad Ciel is concerned here. Look, Kama still has his signo, so it's all right!"

"In fact, I wanted to point that out, but you all got busy getting yourselves choked," Sebastian remarked flatly, making Lobh and Moha laugh. "And Ciel nearly killed him, so we won't really have a problem with him in the future. Mada smiled raising his crystal cup.

"A toast for Ciel our new family member!" He grinned and everyone toasted and drank. Ciel sighed contentedly. He felt at home in this place, and he knew he could retirn to the human world anytime he wanted. Sebastian's family wasn't too annoying (until now) and the manor was spacious - a thing he got used to since his own manor was spacious too (though not as spacious as this one). And he knew he could visit his brother and Lizzy (they better get married soon!) whenever he wanted. Yeah, he got used to being a demon fairly fast. And he had his twin and Sebastian (Kama - he's not sure he will get used to this name - and oh, they could have kids one day!) next to him for an eternity. So all in all, he was happy he became a demon.

BONUS:

"So that's the story of how I became a demon," Ciel said concluding. He kissed the top of the two small girls' heads and tucked them under the duvet. He had given birth to them six years ago, and Sebastian was delighted to see that the twins looked more like Ciel, while Ciel believed the opposite.

"But mama! What about auntie Lizzy and uncle Celest?" Aærdha, elder by three seconds asked.

"Well, well, well, wouldn't you want to know about that~?" Undertaker asked grinning and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat, girls, now rest. You're still small to be able to live without sleep." The mother ruffled the twins' hair affectionately.

"And satisfaction brought it back," Bægheed, the younger twin pouted. "So please, mama?"

"Not today. Their story is for another night." Undertaker smiled as Ciel caressed the girls once more before leaving the spacious bedroom along with him.

"Nice bedtime story and all, but I need to go back to Earth and keep an eye out there," the shinigami said stretching as Ciel closed the doors of the bedroom.

"Thanks for visiting, grandpa," Ciel smirked and hugged the man. A chuckle rumbled from Undertaker's chest. "Will you greet Celsst for me? I'll visit him in a few days to help him out with the baby," Ciel chuckled at his brother's fidgety anxiousness whenever it came to their newborn daughter.

"Anytime, and I will," he replied leaving with a smile. Yeah, Ciel got pretty much used to with how his life turned out ever since he met Sebastian.

Fin ^^


End file.
